Things That Rhyme With Nudge
by SareRide9
Summary: This is a random one-shot. Hopefully funny. Major Nudge rant. Devious Angel. Iggy and Gaz. FAX. Rated T


**I was so bored, so I thought, ' Why not write a FanFiction?' So here it goes.**

******************* don't hate me, I'm just a line break*******************************

"Give me me chocolate-chip cookie, and no one gets hurt." I said, hoping he would listen to me.

"Not a chance." Fang said, taking a painfully slow bite of the last cookie.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." Taking another small, slow, and painful bite.

"Please, Fang?" I tried pleading; I never plead, or beg, or ask, I just. . . do, you know? It was for the sake of the poor cookie, and my stomach. I did my best attempt at Bambi eyes.

His face faltered for about, I don't know, two seconds. "Nice try, Max." Dammit. I sighed, there are only two more ways of doing this. My eyes narrowed, as he took another excruciating bite of my favorite food in the world. I heard a faint rustling in the cupboard; I didn't think anything of it.

"I love you, Fang. But, if you love me, you'll give me that cookie." He had a thoughtful look on his face, which is usually impassive or smirking as he took a torturous bite of the cookie. Did I mention that these cookies were filled with fudge? And huge?

" I love you, too, Max." Sincerity ringing through the kitchen, love in his dark eyes. For a second, I forgot where I was. I blinked a few times. Did I forget to mention we were a couple? I was about to remind him that I _really _wanted that cookie. But, leave it to Nudge to come in the kitchen just as Fang said that. She went off into one of her insane rants.

"ZOMFG! Angel! Oh my gosh, language Nudge! Ha, I just called myself Nudge. Oh, you know that's an action. Ohhhh, Nudge sounds like budge. That reminds me, I was at the mall the other day, and this guy totally, like, pushed me and I ran into a pole. A pole! It fell down on an icecream shop and everybody froze. I went and waved a hand in front of their faces, but they wouldn't even budge! Then everybody screamed. I was like, what the heck? That was the best chocolate fudge I ever had, ohh, fudge rhymes with Nudge. I love fudge, but not as much as Max. Max loves fudge! Oh, ya, speaking of Max, loving, and chocolate. Angel! Oh, stop looking at me like that, Iggy. It's not like I have anything better to do. NO! Don't go in the kitchen, Max and Fang are in there! Where the heck is Angel? Let's see . . . wait, we were playing hide-and-go-seek! Bye, Iggy, I better go find her. ANGEL, COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE! Stop looking at me like that, Iggy, but don't go in the kitchen. Go get Gazzy or something. ANGEL, AT LEAST GIVE ME A HINT! Jeez, here I am, 13, playing hide-and-seek with a nine year old. I must be. . ." her voice trailed off.

Me and Fang just stared at the kitchen door for a few minutes and, then, Fang started to continue our conversation. "But, you still can't have my cookie."

"You mean my cookie." I said.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"You leave me no choice Fang." I said, looking at him sadly.

He stared at me, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you can have the cookie." I said in a 'duh' voice. Yeah right.

Relaxing, he finished the cookie in one bite. " Thanks."

Then I attacked him. Well, with my lips. He was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his strong arms around my waist; mine were wrapped around his neck, pulling on the roots of his hair. I tugged on his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he accepted automatically. Which, in turn, made a little electric current go up my spine. I was starting to think about going onto the couch and just being a hormonal teenager, you know, making out with him all day. But, I was on a mission. My tongue trapped all the cookie crumbs in my mouth, I swallowed, still kissing Fang. Yeah, I know, I've got tallent.

I kissed him for what seemed like thirty minutes -- we never made it to the couch unfortunatly -- but was only half that when I looked at a clock. We only untangled ourselves from each other because Gazzy came and shouted, "Ew, gross, I'll be scared for life!" Then he ran out of the kitchen screaming, " IGGY!"

We could hear Iggy's bedroom door slam shut. "You taste good." I said unconsciously to Fang. Then, I realized what I just said, and blushed scarlet.

"Well, thank you for tasting my goodness," Fang mocked -- sounding very uncharacteristic -- and smirking, my favorite smirk. He is so obsessed with teasing me.

"You know what tastes good?"

"Besides me?"

"No duh."

He thought for a moment, "You." Causing me to look up with an innocent look in my eyes.

"I can't stay away from those cinnamon tic-tacs. They're addicting." I replied, making a joke out of it.

I was rewarded with a smirk from Fang. "But, seriously, what tastes good?" he asked.

"Smudges Icecream at the mall. I love that place, but the window got smashed by some wako-teenager."

"HEY, that guy pushed me, it wasn't my fault!" said Nudge, who was running in the room, just as Iggy came in carrying Gazzy, who needed a serious washing of the hands. Guess I should be expecting an explosion sometime soon.

"The soap is in the bottom cupboard." I said, not really looking away from Fang's dark eyes.

Iggy opened it, and Angel toppled out looking up with a bewildered expression on her face. Everyone was cracking up and in-between gasps for air and laughing, Nudge said,"I-SEE-YOU!"

Fang was also laughing, when he finally got it under control ( which was a suprising amount of time, as it was Fang ) he said, "So, you want to go to Smudges?"

I nodded, tears leftover from the laughing fest going down my face. Just as Nudge said, "Hey! That rhymes with my name, too." Everyone started cracking up all over again.

At the exact same time as we got back from our date, the Gazman burst through the kitchen doors with the water hose. Drenching me, in my favorite shirt. I jumped and pushed Fang in front of me, I laughed at his ' you're such a trader' look, even though it was a death glare. I mean, don't get me wrong, but he looked like a drenched cat. The water shut off as his death glare increased, in the scary department. _If looks could kill. . ._I immediately stopped laughing, put on an innocent expression, and a sheepish smile.

I caught a smirk on his face, and then he hauled me up on his shoulder, and all I could see was his black shirt. "Hey! Fang! Put me down!" I screeched, sounding like a five-year-old. His grip was so tight, I couldn't even squirm.

I was suddenly on my bed, Fang lay next to me, playing with my hair. I sighed and looked into his eyes, which was a big mistake. I couldn't move just stare into his dark eyes, I saw a shimmer of gold before his lips pressed against mine. My arms snaked their way around his neck, and my hands tangled in his hair; one of his arms was around my waist, and the other was on my back, his hand making slow circles between my wings.

I felt that electric thing again and moaned into the kiss, he pulled me tighter against him. I couldn't breathe and he moved down kissing along my collar bone before going back to where my eager lips were waiting.

Eventually, all good things come to an end. I looked at the clock, wow, we had been making out for almost three hours. Well, it was past midnight and I was exhausted.

"Night, Fang." I mumbled, curling up against his side, 'cause I was cold.

He put his arm and black wing around me, pulling me closer. "Love you." Ok, I admit. My breath caught, a little.

"I love you this much." I said, jokingly and tiredly. Spreading my free arm wide, before resting it on his cheek.

He chuckled. "Happy Nudge Day!" Nudge had declared that this day happened all because of her. Right before we'd put duck tape over her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and repeated, "Night."

"Night." He whispered in my ear. Making me feel completely happy and safe, as only Fang can do.

**Review, oh and this was updated for spelling errors and a little improvement.**


End file.
